Prompt 12
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Prompt: Meredith, Arizona, Christian and Callie are talking about Alex and how he's more of himself, how he hasn't had to change who he is, and how happy he is with Jo. And then Jo awkwardly walks in


**Prompt:** Meredith, Arizona, Christian and Callie are talking about Alex and how he's more of himself, how he hasn't had to change who he is, and how happy he is with Jo. And then Jo awkwardly walks in

* * *

 _This one is set between 10x13 and 10x14. Characters have been drinking and act a little out of character :)_

Meredith sat at the bar in front of Joe with Cristina and Callie, drowning their sorrows after a day full of multiple traumas. She downed another shot of tequila and tried to forget the faces of those lost.

"Look at that," Callie slurred, pointing across the bar. "Gross."

Meredith carefully turned around, trying not to fall off the stool in the process and scanned the bar. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary she turned back to her friends, "What?"

Callie widened her eyes and gestured again, "Wilson kissing Karev. Doesn't the girl have standards?"

Meredith gave an amused smile, "Says the slut that slept with him."

Callie held up a finger, "Only once. In a moment of weakness." She gave an exaggerated shiver, "Never again."

Cristina gave a sarcastic smirk, "You told me it was the best…."

"Hey!" Callie blurted out. "We can talk about something else."

Meredith grinned, "I think it's sweet. He obviously likes her a lot."

Cristina put down her bottle, "He looooooves her."

Meredith narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Shut up."

Cristina nodded, "Tis true. Heard it straight from the source."

"Heard what from the source?" Arizona asked as she sat down beside Callie and ordered a Long Island.

Callie looked at her wife with a slight look of disgust, "Well look at Miss Perky. Guess you had a good day, huh?"

Arizona smiled and nodded, "Yeah it was pretty great. You guys didn't?" The three others moaned and took a drink. Arizona gave a thoughtful frown, "What did I miss? You heard what from who?"

Callie pointed at Cristina, "Karev told Yang he loves his latest intern."

Arizona furrowed her brows, "Wilson? Yeah he told me that months ago."

Meredith gave a doubtful look, "He actually said that word? The big L word?"

Arizona nodded quickly, "I think the exact phrase was 'I'm in love with that intern.' So yeah."

Meredith turned back to Cristina, "What'd he say to you?"

Cristina shrugged, "I'd been busting his balls about being in love with her and he kept denying it, saying they were just friends. Then one night he crawled into bed with me and said he loved her."

Callie put down her drink, "Ew. I'm close to vomiting as it is!"

Arizona smiled brightly, "I think it's great. I can't describe it, it's like….he's still a big grouch, don't get me wrong. He's definitely still Alex, but he's happier and more settled than I've ever seen him."

Cristina gave a look of disbelief, "Alex and happy don't go together. It's creepy."

Meredith smiled at Arizona, "I think it's great, too."

Cristina gave a disgusted look, "Of course you do, you don't live with it."

Meredith grinned teasingly, "You don't like living with the happy evil spawn?"

Arizona gave a whimsical smile, "It's like he's more at peace with himself. Like he actually likes himself and who he is now. It's amazing. I'll have to thank Wilson someday…"

"Thank me for what?" All four turned to look dumbfounded at the brunette leaning against the bar next to Arizona, "Two more beers please Joe." She then turned to look at the surprised looks on the women's faces, "Am I missing something?"

Arizona and Meredith stumbled trying to decide what lie to tell as Callie finished off her drink. Cristina looked in between them before blurting out, "We're talking about how you keeping Alex laid is making him happy."

Meredith turned quickly to her friend, "Cristina!"

Cristina shrugged her shoulders as Arizona turned to the younger woman, "We were just saying how you've brought out the best in Alex while accepting his…less than desirable qualities."

Jo averted her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable, "Oh. Okay…I guess you're welcome?"

She shifted slightly before turning to walk back towards her boyfriend, hearing Callie calling out behind her, "Cut down on the tonsil hockey will ya? Not everyone wants to see that!"

Jo shook her head and grinned at Alex's smirking face as she walked up to him. She handed him his beer as he gruffly asked, "What took so long?"

Jo gave a Cheshire grin, "Apparently me keeping you satisfied gets your friends excited."

Alex choked on his drink and leaned forward to cough, "What?"

Jo laughed as she rubbed his back, "They think I make you happy."

Alex wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up straighter to look at her, "Well you do."

Jo gazed at him happily before kissing him softly, breaking away with a smile when she heard Callie yell out her protest. She looked up at her boyfriend and held onto his shoulders, "Wanna get out of here?"

Alex only grinned before turning to walk out of the bar with his hand holding onto Jo's firmly, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
